Sakura Drops
by Keysie Maxwell
Summary: Los recuerdos son lo más importante que tengo en estos momentos, lo único que me seguirá uniendo a ti ahora y siempre... Porque lo nuestro ya no es nada más que eso, un recuerdo... ¿verdad?
1. Bello

"Sakura drops"

"Sakura drops"

Basado en Naruto

By: Keysie Maxwell

Category: AU, OOC, Romantic, angst, algo de humor…

Pairing: Sasuke x Naruto

Raiting: G

Declaimers: Naruto no me pertenece ni por si acaso xD, escribo sin fines de lucro y el título del fic y las estrofas que aparecerán en cada capitulo pertenecen a la canción homónima al fic de Utada Hikaru.

Quiero agradecer y dedicarles este fic a: mi queridísima amiga y rompañera de roll, Sakuma-chan, quien me ha estado apoyando en esto de escribir el fanfic y, también a mi nee-chan, Kari Maxwell, quien también me ha estado leyendo y apoyando incondisionalmente.

Muchas gracias a ambas!! sus apoyos han sido demasiado valiosos para mí y este fic, así que aquí les va para ustedes nn

**Capitulo 1:**

_Ése había sido su primer encuentro…_

Con la academia repleta de emocionados niños de la misma edad y sus familias, se les daba la bienvenida a todos los nuevos futuros de la aldea con felicidad y esperanzas, agradeciendo con lindos discursos y presentándose respetuosamente a cada familia, uno por uno, asegurando la seguridad y bienestar de sus niños dentro de la institución, en una linda ceremonia realizada fuera de la academia misma, donde múltiples cerezos entregaban un bello espectáculo.

Era primavera, y los cerezos estaban en flor, por lo que los hermosos pétalos color de rosa volaban libres por el lugar, entregando una grata paz y satisfacción a los presentes en el lugar, amenizando el ambiente.

Él, sobre todo, estaba muy contento con el espectáculo; Siempre le había tenido un afecto especial a aquella planta, sin duda motivado por la admiración hacia su hermano mayor y el gusto de este por las mismas. Por lo que, incluso en un momento tan especial para él como éste, en el que era recibido como nuevo alumno de la academia ninja de Konoha, prestaba más atención a las hermosas flores y pétalos que caían que a las palabras de los que serían sus sensei.

Y, de hecho, hubiese seguido observando su pequeño espectáculo personal, aún cuando su padre le murmuraba discretamente que dejara de distraerse, de no ser por aquella visión que se cruzó en el camino de sus ojos negros como la noche y que, sin duda, era mucho más interesante que cualquier otra cosa…

"**Bello**

Una fila antes que él a su izquierda, siendo el primero de la fila de niños, de pie a un lado de Hokage-sama que de a ratos le miraba y dedicaba una sonrisa amistosa, se encontraba un igualmente distraído, pero melancólico muchacho de apariencia vistosa.

Ojos azules como el cielo mismo, cabello rubio como el sol que los alumbraba cálidamente ése día y piel tostada como la arena que pisaban…

_Kirei…_

En definitiva, y a su edad, no supo muy bien por qué su corazón se aceleró al verle, tampoco entendía por qué tenía aquella ansia de hablarle y tener toda su atención, ni mucho menos por qué pensaba que era lindo. Lo único que supo, con sólo observarle durante el resto de la ceremonia de bienvenida, fue que ése chico de aura triste era atrayente a sus ojos… demasiado atrayente.

Era una sensación muy parecida a lo que sentía viendo los cerezos… no podía despegarse de ellos aún si ese fuese su deseo… y no lo era, para nada.

-- No se siente nada mal –Se dijo a sí mismo, sonriendo con su infantil encanto.

--¿Ototou? –Le llamó una conocidísima voz a su lado, donde su familia permanecía de pie.

--¿Nani? –Susurró confidencialmente, igual como lo había hecho su hermano mayor, sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo para que su padre no los descubriera y regañara después.

--Pareces estar bastante distraído –Le comentó, acercándose ligeramente hacia él para ser escuchado más fácilmente -¿Has encontrado algo interesante, ne?

El pequeño solamente se sonrojó, no muy seguro de la razón, y en un intento de ocultar el tinte rosa de sus carrillos desvió la mirada hacia la izquierda, lado contrario a donde permanecía su familia y, más importante, su aniki. Sin embargo, el mayor alcanzó a verle y supo que esa sería la única respuesta que recibiría de su tonto –y avergonzado- hermano menor.

Pero, claro, para él eso era más que suficiente para aclarar sus sospechas…

--Eres demasiado adorable, ototou -Le susurró, volviendo la atención al frente, al igual que su hermanito.

Y así es cómo había pasado el resto de la ceremonia, en silencio admirando discretamente su pequeño nuevo espectáculo… bueno, talvez no muy discretamente, pues en una ocasión el chico volteó a verle por tanta insistencia de su mirada e infló los mofletes indignado, como pidiéndole en silencio que dejara de mirarle, pero él sólo le sonrió, obviamente dejando en claro que no dejaría de hacerlo.

Azul y negro combatieron en silencio hasta que el más bajo fue atacado por un codazo del Hokage para que volviese su atención a lo "importante", que no se encontraba precisamente filas más atrás, sino sobre el escenario.

_Recordaba ése azul intenso aún_.

--¡Por fin! –Se quejó con voz aliviada el pelilargo, estirándose perezosamente -Ha sido demasiado extenso este año…

--No digas tonterías, Itachi –Le regañó su padre, sentándose como cabecilla sobre el mantel tendido en el pasto –Recuerda tu posición

--Anata, por favor no seas tan duro con él. Ésta es una ocasión especial, vamos a disfrutarla, ¿sí? –Intentó calmarle, como siempre, su esposa, de quien sus hijos habían heredado el parecido.

--Hn

Estaban en un día de campo…

Después de la bienvenida en la academia, se había invitado a las familias a participar de un día de campo en los jardines repletos de cerezos. El lugar estaba lleno de sonrientes y orgullosas familias, cada una sentada a la refrescante sombra de los majestuosos árboles, comiendo juntos para compartir el grato momento de saber a su hijos estudiantes ninja.

Y su familia, obviamente no era la excepción, aunque claro, ellos no se veían "completamente" felices, después de todo, su orgullo de Uchiha suponía no les dejaba demostrar del todo estas emociones aunque las sintieran, pero era lo de menos para él, que se conformaba con poder pasar un rato de paz junto a sus padres y hermano.

--Debe ser la época… -Se excusó ante sí mismo por su nueva actitud pacífica.

Por lo general, ya estaría con el seño fruncido e irritado, pero ahora sólo permanecía recostado del otro lado de aquél árbol donde se refugiaban del sol, observando el cielo sin mayor preocupación, sin fijarse en su padre y las atenciones que sólo le brindaba a su hermano, sin darse tiempo a los celos ni a intentar demostrarle que podía ser igual o más bueno que él.

_Sentí mucha tranquilidad…_

--Tu mirada es realmente penetrante…

Luego de aquella vocecilla que le pareció había venido de la nada, vio asomarse sobre él una cabecita rubia, con un par de enormes y expresivos ojos azules, más lindos que el cielo que antes contemplaba, y muchos más bravos que este también.

--Lo sé porque gracias a ella no pude concentrarme en toda la ceremonia y el anciano ése no dejaba de regañarme -¿Anciano? Pero si él sólo le había visto con…

--¿Te refieres al Hokage? –Le interrumpió de golpe por la sorpresa, con tono de reprimenda. ¿Anciano? Estaba seguro que si él se atrevía a llamar así al Hokage, su padre lo golpearía al menos.

--Pues es que si está viejo-ttebayo… -Infló sus mejillitas, que ahora que veía bien, estaban marcadas tres veces a cada lado –Necesitaría muchas cirugías para ocultar su edad, ¿no te parece? Si con todas esas arrugas…

--¿A qué has venido? –Volvió a interrumpirle. Una venita saltó en la dorada cabeza.

--Parece que no tienes mucha paciencia…

--Así es

--Uchiha –Murmuró, rodando los ojos, como si esto fuese un insulto. El pelinegro alzó una ceja al haberle escuchado –Bueno, como sea, he venido a advertírtelo: no vuelvas a pegar esa mirada en mí o me veré obligado a darte una lección

Mientras decía todo aquello, se iba levantando del piso, donde había estado sentado junto al de piel blanca para hablarle, dando una imponente pose desde la perspectiva del chico tirado en el pasto, pero esto no sería suficiente para intimidarlo, claro que no.

Orgullo ante todo…

--¿Crees que podrías siquiera darme un golpe?

-Ugh… -De acuerdo, eso no estaba dentro de su plan de intimidación. Parecía que el chico era rudo.

--Porque realmente te vez patéticamente débil -¡Sip! Ver a su aniki pelear de algo le había servido sin duda.

--¿Q-Qué? ¡Pues mira quien lo dice, cuando tienes pinta de niña indefensa-ttebayo!

¿NIÑA?

Un sonrojo tomó sus mejillas por asalto y un leve tic se hizo presente en su ojo derecho. ¿Niña? ¿Con qué derecho ése niño bonito le decía aquello?.

--Retráctate –Fue lo único que pudo decir. Su mandíbula permanecía apretada.

--¿Tu y cuántos príncipes azules me convencerán de hacerlo, princesa?

¡Y se derramó el baso de agua!

Sin realmente mucho esfuerzo y apoyando las manos a los costados de su cabeza, logró levantar una pierna sin perder el equilibrio para hacer un semicírculo con ella y así llegar hasta la parte trasera de la rodilla del rubio, donde golpeó duro y le hizo caer al pasto duramente por el tambaleo que sufrió su pierna luego de tan certero golpe.

--¿Ahora quién necesita a los príncipes para que le salven, hime-cchi? –Se burló al sentarse sobre sus caderas para no permitirle ponerse de pie.

Un sonrojo asaltó, esta vez, las mejillas marcadas del ojiazul y esto no pudo más que parecerle adorable al chico sobre él.

_Después de todo, resultó ser más interesante que una simple flor…_

--¿Q-Qué demonios te pasa, Uchiha? ¡Bájate de encima-dattebayo! –Comenzó a patalear, intentando librarse del cuerpo que no le dejaba moverse libremente.

--Sasuke…

--¿Eh?

--Mi nombre es Sasuke, no Uchiha

Permanecieron mirándose largo rato, sin decir una palabra ni moverse un ápice luego de esas palabras. Los cerezos dejaban caer sus hermosas flores sobre ellos libremente y sin que ellos se enteraran de nada a su alrededor.

_Que paz…_

--¡No me digas que ya estás causando problemas otra vez! –Una tercera voz en la escena hizo a ambos pequeños despertarse del letargo al que habían caído.

Ambos se levantaron del suelo con velocidad, uno antes que el otro para darle la posibilidad de moverse, mirando expectantes al anciano Hokage que caminaba pacientemente, con pipa en mano y calma reflejada en sus ojos, hacia ellos.

--Hokage-sama…

--¡Él tiene la culpa de todo, jii-san! Te dije que alguien me estaba mirando y lo encontré. No tenías que haberme golpeado tantas veces para que pusiera atención… -A cada frase que soltaba, le añadía gestos y tonalidades diferentes; ahora permanecía con las manos en la cabeza como señal de dolor y un puchero en su rostro.

--¿Cómo planeas convertirte en ninja si una simple mirada te distrae? Así nunca servirás para ninguna misión –Le devolvió el reclamo, dándole una fumada a su pipa con tranquilidad.

--¡Pero tú no entiendes-dattebayo! Su mirada es realmente penetrante y yo no…

_Que familiaridad tenían._

Ambos se hablaban como si se conociesen de toda la vida, parecía que se tenían mucha confianza el uno al otro y al Hokage no le molestaba para nada la presunción del niño para con él. Era extraño.

Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, en la ceremonia, aquel niño estaba solo, solamente acompañado por el Hokage. ¿Acaso serían familiares o algo así?... pero, él no sabía que el Hokage tuviese otro nieto, de hecho, algún otro familiar.

--¿Será que…?

--¡Ite! –Gritó por el duro golpe que le propinó en la cabeza aquel cruel hombre de blanco -¡Ya verás cuando sea Hokage, voy a hacer que te encierren por agredirme de esta manera!

¿Hokage?

--Serás malagradecido… -Gruñó el anciano hombre, notando por fin la extrañada presencia del menor de los Uchiha -¿Sasuke, no? –Una vez que llamó su atención –y así lo supo porque el muchachito volteó a verle-, continuó hablando –Disculpa las molestias, a veces este chico es un poco imprudente e impulsivo. No te vayas a enfadar con él, por favor

--De ninguna manera, no vale la pena

--¿Quieres pelea, Uchiha? –Le retó con sus ojos cerrados y expresión zorruna activada.

El otro, simplemente volteó la cabeza indiferentemente.

El Sandaime suspiró aliviado y cansado al mismo tiempo.

--Espero que, a pesar de esto, se lleven bien –El pelinegro asintió algo renuente aún –Bueno, es hora de irnos. Creo que tu familia debe estarte esperando para comer… ¡vámonos nosotros también!

Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza al rubio para que le siguiera, cosa que no dudo en hacer y se plantó a un lado del legendario hombre con una gran sonrisa y así comenzar con una lenta caminata hacia su sitio designado para el día de campo.

--Na, na… ¿Hiciste ramen para mí, no? ¡Me muero por comer un poco-dattebayo!

--¡Por supuesto que no! Ya te dije que debes empezar a comer algo más sano

--¿¡Nani?! ¡Eres muy malo, jii-san! Me moriré sino como ramen hoy –Lloriqueó melodramáticamente, con dos cascadas bajando de sus ojos.

El moreno sólo observaba anonadado la escena que desarrollaban aquellos dos atípicos personajes. En verdad… era alguien muy atrayente… y aquel encuentro para nada había sido como el que había imaginado.

Había sido **extravagante**, justo como él.

Se sonrió pequeñamente.

**--Ah… también olvidé decírtelo. Naruto, ése es mi nombre**

Aquello fue lo último que le dijo, al pasar por su lado en su camino hacia el Hokage.

--Naruto, ¿no? –Ése nombre no lo iba a olvidar, sin duda.

Koi wo shite owari wo tsuge

Chikau koto wa kore ga saigo no HEARTBREAK

Sakura sae kaze no naka de

Yurete yagate hana wo sakasu yo

_--Ya es muy tarde…_

_Suspiró cansinamente mientras se estiraba con pereza, sentado en el pasto despreocupadamente y utilizando aquél cerezo, hoy sin flores, como respaldo para observar la majestuosa noche sin luna, mas llena de estrellas, que hoy se presentaba sólo para él._

_--Mañana tengo misión nuevamente –Se recordó, como para darse ánimos y así irse del bello lugar que tanta nostalgia le traía._

_Así que, con un último suspiro, y tomando la olvidada máscara con caracteres de animal del suelo, se incorporó y sacudió sus ropas blancas y negras, dispuesto a marchar a su casa que, aunque no le gustara, debía de estar sola…_

_-- Después de todo, resultó ser más interesante que una simple flor… pero igual de bello e intoxicante que una –Murmuró, con una sonrisa en sus apetecibles labios, dejando atrás de una buena vez, ése lugar y todos los recuerdos._

Tsuzuku…

¡Bueno, aquí está!

Un Sasunaru que me estuvo rondando en la cabeza durante todas las vacaciones xD

La verdad es que la trama es bastante diferente a como pensaba hacerlo en un principio, pero creo que me gusta y dará un buen resultado :)

Quiero agradercerles por leer el fanfic y espero pronto poder actualizar la segunda parte nn

Nuevamente gracias a mis amigas Kari y Sakuma por su apoyo y gracias a ustedes también por el suyo.

Matta ne :D


	2. Fugaz

"Sakura drops"

"Sakura drops"

Basado en Naruto

By: Keysie Maxwell

Category: AU, OOC, Romantic, angst, algo de humor…

Pairing: Sasuke x Naruto

Raiting: G

Declaimers: Naruto no me pertenece ni por si acaso xD, escribo sin fines de lucro y el título del fic y las estrofas que aparecerán en cada capitulo pertenecen a la canción homónima al fic de Utada Hikaru.

**Capitulo 2:**

Era un caluroso día de verano.

Y cuando él decía que era caluroso, lo decía muy en serio…

El número de personas que andaban por las calles ése día era casi nula. Seguramente, aquellos que se atrevían a poner un pie fuera del resguardo fresco de sus casas, lo hacían por mera obligación, como él, que atraía la mirada de todos los que se topaban en su camino, y es que no era nada común ver a un muchacho corriendo como un lunático que quería morir por deshidratación, además con una chaqueta con chiporro, ¿no?

¡Pero es que no era su culpa! Primero que nada, simplemente no se podía deshacer de su ropa preferida y segundo, no es como si tuviese tanta ropa como para elegir algo muy diferente a eso, así que estaba acabado… no le quedaba de otra que salir como normalmente lo hacía, aún cuando muriese asado en el intento de llegar a tiempo a su "cita" –NO amorosa-.

¡Ah claro! Y allí llegaba a lo tercero: ¿Cómo diablos iba a saber él que precisamente **ése** día sábado iba a hacer semejante calor? Talvez si alguien le hubiese advertido de antemano no le hubiese propuesto a **él** que se vieran el fin de semana.

_Claro, como si no fuese suficiente vernos los demás días de la semana…_

La verdad, el lugar de encuentro que había propuesto, cuando acordaron todo eso de pasar el día juntos y divertirse, estaba convenientemente cerca de su casa y él pensó que retrasarse un par de minutos no le impediría para nada llegar a tiempo.

Error.

Bueno, en realidad no estaba del todo equivocado, talvez retrasarse unos minutos en intentar arreglarse no le hubiese afectado en nada, pero **media hora** definitivamente no eran unos **minutitos**de más y era por ése pequeñito error que ahora tenía que correr y atropellar a cada persona con la que tenía la mala suerte de toparse en el camino.

Aquí es cuando agradecía que hubiese pocas personas.

--¡Por fin! –Se sonrió grandemente cuando divisó la entrada a su destino.

"**Fugaz****"**

Una vez dentro, comenzó a caminar pausadamente, intentando recuperar el aire perdido en toda la carrera anterior, como si nunca hubiese estado apresurado por llegar ni se hubiese retrasado imperdonablemente.

El lugar, al igual que casi toda la aldea, estaba vacío, pero en él corría un airecito tan relajante y refrescante que lo hacía completamente diferente a las calles o cualquier otro lugar. Por ser verano, los árboles seguían con unas cuantas flores, negándose a dejar atrás la majestuosidad de la primavera, por lo que también se podía sentir un leve olorcito dulce en el ya de por sí agradable ambiente.

_Aquel lugar era demasiado especial para él…_

--¡Oh, los recuerdos! –Se dijo a sí mismo, riendo como un chiquillo mientras seguía caminando por el parque.

Y es que de pequeño, como solía estar solo -y acostumbrado a ello-, acudía a aquel lugar muy a menudo para divertirse, jugueteando entre los árboles, admirándolos, escalándolos, incluso podría jurar que tenía recuerdos de un árbol en especial al que le hablaba como si se tratase de un amigo…

¡Ah, y claro! Siempre estaba el grandioso recuerdo de cuando le conoció y comenzaron las peleas, los celos, los insultos, los regaños y su **complicidad**, porque definitivamente no podían llamar **amistad** a eso que se había forjado entre los dos, ¿verdad?.

--¡Vaya, así que te dignaste a venir! –Ése sarcasmo y voz. Definitivamente no tenía que ser ningún genio para saber de quién se trataba.

--Temee… -Fue su única respuesta.

--Yo ya me iba a ir a buscarte. Como eres dobe, pensé que te habías perdido de camino acá –Sí, ése bendito tono, aunado a su calmada expresión de siempre, le hacían hervir la sangre y explotar de la mejor forma que sabía:

--¡TEMEE, ESTOY A APENAS QUINCE CUADRAS DE ACÁ! –Gritando, intentó hacerle entender su punto, pero había olvidado que con él eso era…

--Por eso digo que eres dobe por perderte –Imposible.

--¡Pero sino me perdí-ttebayo!

_En realidad, ambos éramos unos tontos…_

--Pues entonces tendrás que darme una buena explicación de por qué llegaste 45 minutos tarde a la cita que** tú** planeaste –Y, sin más, cambió su rumbo hacia el otro lado y comenzó a caminar de vuelta por donde había venido.

--No es una cita… -Murmuró amurrado, inflando los mofletes -¡Y no me dejes atrás, temee!

Hacía años que se conocían. Desde el primer día en la academia ninja, donde tuvo lugar la ceremonia de bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos, ellos habían tenido encuentros bastante extraños, peleas, griteríos, miraditas que eran recompensados con los muchísimos buenos momentos que siempre pasaban porque, a pesar de todo lo que decían del otro, ellos se llevaban realmente bien y hasta algo habían llegado a quererse mutuamente.

_Pero el orgullo siempre es más fuerte…_

--Bien, ahora explícame qué fue lo que te retrasó esta vez –Comenzó a hablar nuevamente, una vez llegaron a un árbol específico y apreciado por ambos debido a los múltiples recuerdos que en él albergaban -¿Un gato negro, una pobre ancianita o…?

--Estás pasando demasiado tiempo con Kakashi-sensei –Le interrumpió divertido, saltando hacia una rama no muy lejana del piso con destreza.

Su amigo siempre había sido el favorito de la clase, no cabía duda de que era un genio entre los genios, siempre tenía una respuesta correcta para todo, memorizaba las cosas sin problemas y tenía una habilidad innata para aprender en un dos por tres todo lo que se le enseñaba, especialmente cuando se trataba de técnicas ninja, por eso –y seguramente por mucho más- había llamado la atención de Kakashi-sensei, un renombrado maestro que se autoproclamó, de un día para el otro, su maestro personal y siempre le estaba enseñando técnicas nuevas, se notaba que le quería como a un hijo a pesar de que no lo demostrara normalmente y pasaban horas y horas de arduos entrenamientos, otra respuesta a por qué Sasuke siempre sabía todo lo que hacían en la academia anticipadamente…

--Esas excusas sólo él podría darlas-dattebayo –Un sonrojo tomó las mejillas pálidas del chico sentado en el piso y una sonrisa tomó sus labios por el tierno gesto del otro.

--Usuratonkachi –Fue todo lo que pudo decir para contradecirle. Después de todo, tenía razón. Talvez debería empezar a juntarse menos con su sensei.

--¡En fin! Lo que me retrasó es netamente personal, así que aunque te mueras de curiosidad, no podría decírtelo –Claro. Eso sonaba mucho mejor que "por algún motivo quería verme bien para ti y estuve casi media hora arreglándome como una chica sin resultados positivos", ¿cierto?.

--¿Personal? ¿Cometiste alguna tontería y no la quieres admitir para no verte en problemas? –Levantó la cabeza para poder verle, ya que el rubio estaba sobre el árbol sentado, a lo que él le sacó la lengua.

--¡Claro que no! No pasó nada…

--¿Entonces te retrasaste por nada?

--¡Que no!

--¿O talvez si te perdiste?

--¿Vas a seguir insistiendo-dattebayo? –Vena palpitando insistentemente en sus sienes.

--Sólo hasta que pierdas la paciencia –Sonrió con superioridad, como acostumbraba, haciendo sonrojar al rubio sobre el árbol.

--Pues ya lo has conseguido

--Perfecto.

Y desde entonces se estableció un silencio. Bastante cómodo si le preguntaban a él –y que quedara claro que odiaba los silencios-, en el que los dos simplemente disfrutaban de saber que el otro estaba junto a él, observando el horizonte, donde el sol comenzaba a bajar para ocultarse, dándole hermosas tonalidades al cielo y soltando una brisa suave como aviso de que la noche estaba en camino.

--Creo que deberíamos ir a los juegos, como acordamos, antes de que se haga demasiado tarde –Propuso de pronto, rompiendo el silencio, pero… -¿Sasuke?

Volteó hacia abajo al no recibir respuesta de su parte, pero una presencia frente a él, en la misma rama, le obligó a volver la mirada hacia ése lugar casi al instante, donde se encontró con su compañero de cabello negro acuclillado -bastante cerca si le preguntaban-, observándole fijamente con sus ojos profundos cual noche sin estrellas, como si fuese algo extremadamente interesante y atrayente, totalmente en silencio y concentrado...

No supo cómo reaccionar y sus mejillas comenzaron a arder de un momento a otro, provocando que sus carrillos se sonrojaran con intensidad. Estaba demasiado nervioso, ¡Oh, vaya como si lo estaba!.

_Y es que sabía perfectamente lo que seguía…_

Sus labios se secaron ante la anticipación del momento. Su miraba azulada comenzó a buscar inmediatamente que no hubiese nadie en los alrededores, aún cuando sabía que el otro lo había hecho. Sus manos se volvieron puños, tomando con nerviosismo las mangas de su chándal anaranjado que le quedaban algo largas. Su respiración se aceleró y comenzó a respirar por la boca a cortas y desesperadas bocanadas. Y sus ojos… oh, sus ojos se mantuvieron abiertos, en contacto con la negra mirada, y sólo se cerraron cuando el contacto ya estaba hecho.

_Delicioso._

Ambas bocas se movían a un compás ya conocido. Acariciándose los labios con suavidad, pero intentando ir mas allá, las lenguas atreviéndose a moverse con sigilo junto a la otra y explorar la boca ajena, compartiendo con toques húmedos y necesitados el sabor del otro...

--Hmm…

Sus manos, inexpertas y tímidas, se mantenían en un punto fijo, acariciando levemente las zonas permitidas por el otro, brindando pequeñas olas de placer y conforte por todo el cuerpo, haciendo que el entorno y todo a su alrededor desapareciera nuevamente, quedando solo los dos.

_Siempre había sido así. Ambos, compartiendo un íntimo secreto prohibido._

Cuando se separaron, el beso ya había dejado de ser simple, sus ojos se abrieron perezosamente, embriagados ambos por el placer, e inmediatamente se quedaron fijos en los otros pares de joyas. Sus manos permanecían en el mismo lugar, las suyas, habían pasado bajo las axilas del otro y se posaban en el cabello negro de su nuca mientras que las del Uchiha tomaban su rostro por las mejillas con suavidad, aún brindando caricias pequeñas con los pulgares, y un hilillo roto, apenas perceptible y brillante, de saliva caía por la comisura de sus labios sensualmente.

--Dobe –Le habló con voz entrecortada y suave, acercándose lentamente para lamer apenas con la punta de su lengua el hilillo que se había escapado y, luego limpiarse algo bruscamente a sí mismo con el dorso de su mano, sonriendo luego –Talvez tengas razón, mejor vamos rápido.

Y sin ninguna explicación –de todas formas, no la necesitaba-, se levantó de su posición y bajó de la rama de un solo y preciso salto, haciéndole una seña desde allí para que le imitara y comenzaran su marcha, cosa que no dudó en hacer.

--Así que… ¿te emociona salir conmigo? –Preguntó sin razón alguna, mientras comenzaban su camino hacia los juegos.

--¿Por qué lo dices?

--Por lo de recién… me he fijado, que nunca lo haces porque sí –El más pálido se sorprendió y él sólo pudo sonreír al ver el gesto del muchacho –No sabía que fueses romántico y toda la cosa-dattebayo

-¡No digas tonterías, usuratonkachi! –Le dio un golpe en el costado, apenas sonrojado.

Una carcajada contagiosa brotó de la garganta del ninja más escandaloso de la aldea, haciendo al otro retomar su carácter serio y golpearle en la rubia cabezota dura que tenía con el puño para que dejara de molestar.

--¡Itai! Eso duele-ttebayo…

--Para que veas que esa era la idea

--Eres muy cruel –Le reclamó con cascadas saliendo de sus ojos.

--Oye dobe… -Le llamó, con las manos en los bolsillos despreocupadamente, recibiendo toda la atención del Uzumaki –Y… ¿Te gustó el beso?

Ahora, el golpe sin duda que se lo merecía el azabache…

--¡Temee!

_S_**a**_s_**u**_N_**a**_r_**u**

Furidashita natsu no ame ga

Namida no yoko wo tootta sutto

Omoide to DABURU eizou

Aki no DORAMA no saihousou

_S_**a**_s_**u**_N_**a**_r_**u**

_Una sonrisa tomó sus labios y, al instante, el viento meció sus cabellos y la larga capa blanca que obligatoriamente debía llevar, produciéndole un escalofrío a causa de lo frío que estaba el ambiente esa tarde. Bueno, no se podía pedir calor y fuertes soles en un día de otoño como lo era aquel, ¿verdad?_

_--Por supuesto que no… -Se respondió a sí mismo, bajando la mirada al piso con una pequeña sonrisita._

_Aún hoy, a pesar de los años y los intentos que había hecho por dejarlo, seguía visitando aquel lugar cada vez que sus obligaciones le hacían un espacio libre, aferrándose a los dulces recuerdos que siempre estarían allí, a su imagen de cuando todo estaba bien entre los dos…_

_--¡Hokage-sama! –Y la dulce voz de su amiga y hombro derecho llamándole fue la última señal que esperó para marchar de una buena vez._

_--Después de todo, ya pasó –Volvió a hablar para sí, colocándose el olvidado sombrero sobre la cabeza y de una vez partir._

Tsuzuku…

Bien, aquí está el segundo capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado 

Me disculpo también por la demora, pero publiqué apenas pude nn

Como siempre, el fic va dedicado a Sakuma-chan y Kari-neechan, que me ayudan con los detalles finales.

También quisiera aclarar que en cada capitulo, los personajes tienen una edad diferente, así que espero no se confundan.

Bueno, cero inspiración para esto… Matta ne :D


	3. Juntos

"Sakura drops"

"Sakura drops"

Basado en Naruto

By: Keysie Maxwell

Category: AU, OOC, Romantic, angst, algo de humor…

Pairing: Sasuke x Naruto

Raiting: G

Declaimers: Naruto no me pertenece ni por si acaso xD, escribo sin fines de lucro y el título del fic y las estrofas que aparecerán en cada capitulo pertenecen a la canción homónima al fic de Utada Hikaru.

**Capitulo 3:**

Ése helado día invernal por fin volvía a la aldea. Su corazón latía acelerado por la felicidad y la proximidad que ahora tenía con el portón que indicaba la entrada a la aldea ninja de Konoha…

Había estado entrenando junto a algunos ANBU durante una semana y media, trabajando hombro a hombro en algunas misiones de rango S con ellos, en las afueras de la aldea –y cuando decía que era en las afueras, era **muy** afuera-, y no recordaba haber estado nunca más feliz por ver aquellas simples puertas de madera, grabadas con kanjis en rojo y que le daban acceso a su tierra natal.

Todo esto de los ANBU había sido obra de su "queridísimo" y pervertido sensei peliplateado, que de alguna u otra manera había convencido a la Hokage de que estaba lo suficientemente capacitado para trabajar con los ANBU y, como futuro miembro que él era, tenía que aprender como era el trabajo en equipo con ellos, acostumbrarse a las arduas maneras que tenían para realizar con éxito lo encomendado y todas aquellas otras cosas sobrehumanas que hacían día a día por la aldea, y que no había mejor forma de aprender todo esto que no fuese viviéndolo en carne y hueso.

Así que allí estaba, sudado, sucio y, debía admitir -sólo porque no era en voz alta, ya que sus principios se lo prohibían-, sumamente extenuado… nunca antes había necesitado tanto estar en su tranquilo barrio familiar ni ver a sus compañeros jounin como en ésos días.

_Aunque claro, no eran precisamente a todos mis compañeros a los que necesitaba tanto como el aire que respiraba…_

"**Juntos****"**

Una vez el líder del grupo ANBU con el que había estado "capacitándose" entregó su respectivo informe a los hombres tras la pequeña caseta situada en la entrada de la aldea y estos les dieran el respectivo permiso para poder ingresar e irse a sus hogares, él salió disparado hacia cualquier lugar tranquilo para poder relajarse como tanto había estado necesitando desde que se marchó de allí.

En su camino por las calmadas calles de Konoha, se encontró con muchos de sus antiguos compañeros de academia, todos rebosantes de alegría por verle después de tanto tiempo fuera, y le detenían por breves momentos de su caminata para charlar de cualquier cosa que se les viniese a la cabeza por tanto trabajo que todos estaban teniendo, felicitarle por todos los logros que había tenido o simplemente saludarlo como era debido después de tantos años conociéndose.

Pero entre todas esas personas no estaba a la única que de verdad deseaba ver en esos momentos… y eso le produjo un fuerte sentimiento de nostalgia que se agolpó en su pecho algo dolorosamente

--¡De acuerdo! Ya son demasiados sentimientos para un solo día –Se dijo indignado ¡Rayos! Ahora entendía por qué su aniki se había retirado de las andanzas ANBU; salías completamente loco y desequilibrado –Que porquería es esta…

--¡Sasuke-kun!

_Tan extravagante como siempre…_

Sintió un peso en su costado izquierdo y, a la par, un par de manos que se enredaban en su cuello del otro lado y rasguñaban juguetonamente su hombro, sacándole una casi imperceptible sonrisa. Esa, sin duda, era una costumbre que no se le iba a quitar jamás a ése…

--¿Usuratonkachi, qué crees que estás haciendo?

--Pensé que sería evidente que me estoy colgando de tu cuello al saludar –Le miró inocentemente, ganándose un golpe en la frente con sus dedos, parecido como lo hacía su hermano con él, antaño.

--Si a veces me parece que a ti te entrenan para ser dobe…

--Y a ti para ser un bastardo, ¿por qué rayos no me dijiste que te ibas, eh? –Parecía enfadado; sus mejillas sosteniendo un puchero y sus cejas fruncidas graciosamente.

--No tuve tiempo para hacerlo. Me avisaron el mismo día en que debía…

--¿¡Qué no tuviste tiempo-ttebayo?! –Lo soltó, por fin, y decidió descolgarse de él y pararse en el piso, como las personas normales -¿Sabes lo penoso que fue despertarme temprano el fin de semana solo para pasar por ti y que no estuvieses, temee?

--¿Nani? ¿Cuándo quedamos de salir el fin de semana que pasó?

--¡No quedamos, ésa era la idea! Se suponía que fuese una sorpresa para ti-dattebayo

--Pues vaya sorpresa que me llevo ahora que me entero

¡Lotería! Se ganó un duro golpe en la cabeza por su acertado comentario.

_Él era el único al que le permitía llegar tan lejos conmigo… el único con quien tenía confianza suficiente, después de todo._

--¡Ouch! Se supone que el que golpea aquí, soy yo

--¡Eres un temee!

E, inflando los mofletes, el de cabello obviamente más claro comenzó una marcha acelerada por el supuesto enfado, esperando con esto que el recién llegado comenzara a seguirle, cosa que no dudó en hacer, después de todo, había estado caminando sin sentido o algo mejor que hacer y nunca estaba de más pasar algo de tiempo de caridad con el dobe antes de volver a su casa, aún cuando este tiempo fuese utilizado en peleas tontas o en intentar convencerlo de que no era su intención que se enfadara.

_Aunque claro, siempre encontrábamos la forma de pasarlo mejor…_

--¡Vamos dobe! –Le tomó de la muñeca para detener su paso rápido y así poder ir ambos a la par –Sabes que estaba totalmente fuera de mí el que tuviese que marcharme tan de repente, además, de verdad lo siento…

Le vio dudar unos segundos, sonrojarse, hacer un puchero leve y asentir con la cabeza aún renuente a sus palabras.

--Está bien, está bien… te perdonaré esta vez ¡Pero sólo está vez, ¿eh!? –Le miró desconfiado.

--Sí, lo que digas, usuratonkachi…

Bufó entre molesto y burlón, soltando una de las acostumbradas sonrisas altaneras de su familia, observando de reojo al chico que caminaba simulando estar entretenido con las tiendas y casas que había por las calles que transitaban hacia ningún lugar específico.

--Entonces, dobe… ¿me extrañaste? –Se aventuró a preguntar para romper el silencio.

--¡Ya quisieras tú! –Se apresuró a contestar, disimulando la vergüenza que le daba hablar de ésas cosas con él, con una mueca de indignación bien acentuada.

--¡Oh, vamos! Si sabes que no puedes vivir sin mí –Insistió, sólo por el afán de disfrutar de las reacciones de su dobe mejor amigo.

Y este, como acostumbraba, le dedicó un mohín por su comentario –evitando cualquier respuesta-, cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada, asegurándose de que sus ojos azules en ningún momento se desviaran del paisaje hacia los ojos azabaches –demasiado tentadores-, provocando otra risilla del pálido azabache. Después de todo, ambos sabían lo obvio que era para el Uchiha que el rubio no estaba para nada enfadado.

_Cómo disfrutaba estando con él…_

--Oi dobe, ¿Qué te parece si vamos al Ichiraku por un ramen?

--¿Qué dices temee? Si tú odias comer ramen… -Le miró desconfiadamente, casi como si sospechara que alguien había tomado su lugar con una técnica ilusoria -¿Seguro que volviste bien del entrenamiento que te asignó Kakashi?

Con un ojo palpitante, la paciencia en su límite y una venita resaltando en su frente, se dispuso a tomar al rubio por el cuello con su brazo, pasando este por sus hombros, para inmovilizarle y darle con su mano libre unos muy merecidos coscorrones en su cabezota dura e inoportuna.

--¿Vas a aceptar o no, usuratonkachi?

--¡Itai, itai! –Se quejaba entre risitas, intentando librarse del agarre -¡Que si temee, pero ya suéltame que me dejarás sin neuronas!

--No pensé que las tuvieras a estas alturas –Soltó a modo de excusa, dejando libre a su mejor amigo –y quien sabe si algo más- de su agarre.

--¿Qué dices, temee? –Se volteó a verle con indignación –Y así y todo quieres que te acompañe a comer-dattebayo

--Puedes negarte si quieres…

--¡De ninguna manera! Es ramen, ¿recuerdas? Tengo que comerlo al menos tres veces diarias, voy bajo en mi cuota y no tengo dinero para comprarme el que me falta –Se apresuró a argumentar.

--Pues entonces no te quejes, que te estoy salvando la vida

--Oye...-Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir para defenderse, mirándole de soslayo mientras continuaban caminando.

Desde entonces todo fue silencio, como cada vez que se reunían y guardaban para sí, en su interior, aquellas dulces peticiones de algo in entendible para los demás y acciones **reprimidas**. Y sus pasos, siendo los únicos que se atrevían a interrumpir su silenciosa comunicación, les guiaban moderadamente –casi sin ganas ya- hacia el pequeño local, incrementando con la cercanía a este, el deseo…

--Ven aquí

Y sin poder aguantar más, a apenas unos metros de su destino, le tomó de la muñeca algo bruscamente y comenzó a jalarle en otra dirección, haciendo al otro trastabillar algunos pasos por la velocidad del movimiento repentino y luego seguirle sin saber a dónde por entre la gente.

--¿A dónde me…?

Pero sin llegar a terminar su pregunta –o recibir alguna respuesta -, se vio a sí mismo contra la pared de un callejón algo apartado de la multitud –y de la iluminación-, acorralado por otro cuerpo y con sus labios sellados por otros habilidosos e intrusos, a los que no tardó en darles la bienvenida que exigían con fogosidad.

_Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez y no podía esperar más._

Rozaron sus labios, como ya era costumbre, por incontables segundos, jugueteando dentro de la boca ajena y en la propia con una descontrolada lujuria, rindiéndose a los instintos acallados por al menos esta vez, ignorando los ruidos del exterior y a las personas que talvez podrían verles en aquella situación…

A dos jounin, ambos sumamente respetados en la aldea…

--Aah… Sasu-…

--Lo necesitaba –Asumió como única respuesta a su inesperado acto, interrumpiendo al jinchuuriki, envolviendo su cuerpo en un abrazo ligero mientras cerraba sus ojos negros cual noche.

--Entonces, temee… ¿me extrañaste? –Le devolvió aquella bastarda broma, devolviéndole el cálido abrazo y apoyando su mentón en el hombro del más alto.

Una sonrisa sincera se escapó de los labios apetitosos y rojos, por las atenciones que había recibido anteriormente por parte del ojiazul, y reforzó el nexo -que sostenía en su cintura-, que aún lo conectaba a ése cálido cuerpo en aquel comienzo de atardecer invernal, mientras acariciaba la espalda en un gesto puramente de ternura.

--Claro que sí lo hice

Le murmuró al oído, confidencialmente, sintiendo el estremecimiento que dio el otro cuerpo ante sus palabras en el propio y aquella **felicidad** que había comenzado a emanar y se hacía visible con esa dulce sonrisa tan suya que ahora le dedicaba, a apenas unos centímetros de su rostro.

--Lo sabía. No puedes vivir sin mí –Y, así como devolvió sus palabras, le devolvió –para su completa sorpresa- aquel fogoso beso que hasta hace algunos minutos le hubo robado, con el doble de intensidad.

Sin que él pudiese evitarlo, y gracias a un leve gemido que no pudo reprimir, su intrusa compañera de juegos se adentró en su boca, recorriéndola ansiosa por encontrar a la propia, que no tardó en alzar para que ambas se enredaran en el acostumbrado y adictivo placer que les significaba el sentirse mutuamente de aquella excepcional forma que **sólo** ellos podían compartir **en secreto**.

_Fascinante…_

--Vámonos ya –Le pidió, acariciando levemente las suaves mejillas del pálido muchacho, por donde antes le sujetaba para que no se separaran –Me muero por comer ése ramen que me ofreciste…

--Claro, siempre pensando en la comida –Suspiró enfurruñado por la lejanía de ése cuerpo moreno que caminaba hacia la salida del callejón, la calle principal.

--¡Es que el ramen es mi vida!

--Por eso digo que eres un dobe, dobe –Comenzó a caminar pausadamente, siguiendo al rubio en su camino –Pareces tener cuatro estómagos

--¡Creo que es muy probable! –Se rió animosamente, saliendo por fin a la luz de las calles transitadas –Eso o estoy embarazado...

--¡Ni de broma, usuratonkachi!

_S_**a**_s_**u**_N_**a**_r_**u**

Doushite onaji you na PANCHI

Nando mo kuracchaun da

Sore demo mata tatakaun darou

Sore ga inochi no fushigi

_S_**a**_s_**u**_N_**a**_r_**u**

_--Me pregunto… si puedo retomar todos esos sueños contigo –Su tono nostálgico dejó al descubierto más de lo que su rostro, tapado con una careta diferente a la de aquella con caracteres animales, dejaba ver._

_La primavera le dejaba en aquel estado: Aletargado y nostálgico al mismo tiempo._

_Tantas cosas que le susurraban al oído aquellos pétalos rosaditos, pertenecientes a aquel árbol que tantos secretos le guardaba, que había sido testigo de tantas cosas que, sabía, había muy poca probabilidad de repetir._

_--Me gustaría poder intentarlo, pero… _

_Apoyando su cabeza en el firme tronco del árbol, se permitió soltar un melancólico suspiro de resignación, quebrantando por algunos segundos aquella dura careta de seriedad que siempre llevaba puesta sobre el rostro, después de lo que les había pasado._

_-- Talvez sea demasiado tarde –Y se irguió de aquella humillante posición que sin darse cuenta se había permitido, poniendo sobre su rostro la blanquecina máscara con dibujados caracteres gatunos que llevaba en mano para reemplazar aquella que había dejado de fingir -¿Verdad?_

_Y, de un certero salto, se marchó de aquel lugar, no queriendo saber más del pasado… ni mucho menos de él…_

Tsuzuku…

¡Hola, hola, hola!

¿Qué les ha parecido el capitulo? Espero que diga reteniendo su atención y no les haya aburrido :)

He estado intentando que los capitulos no vayan quedando muy enredados o rutinarios...

Bueno, bueno! Quiero disculparme por la demora, pero han pasado muchas cosas ultimamente... a mi pc se le ocurrió morir, así que hasta hace unos días lo recibí formateado, así que entenderán que perdí información bastante valiosa uxu.

Y, aunque afortunadamente mis fanfics han quedado intactos, el que mi pc haya quedado sin programas y otras cosas, me ha impedido actualizar como corresponde.

También el colegio tiene un roll importante cuando se trata de atrasarme al publicar, así que me disculpo de antemano.

Bueno, muchas gracias por seguirme leyendo y nos vemos en otro capitulo!.

Arigato minna! :D


	4. Mutuo

"Sakura drops"

"Sakura drops"

Basado en Naruto

By: Keysie Maxwell

Category: AU, OOC, Romantic, angst, algo de humor…

Pairing: Sasuke x Naruto

Raiting: G

Declaimers: Naruto no me pertenece ni por si acaso xD, escribo sin fines de lucro y el título del fic y las estrofas que aparecerán en cada capitulo pertenecen a la canción homónima al fic de Utada Hikaru.

**Capitulo 4:**

Y ahí estaba, parado como un tonto frente a la puerta principal de aquella enorme casa, dentro de ése lujoso barrio apartado, esperando que alguien saliera y le viese o un milagro le diese la determinación para tocar la bendita puerta de una vez –lo que incrementaría las posibilidades de que alguien saliera y le invitara a pasar-, pero nada de eso ocurría.

Se sentía bastante frustrado con la situación –y su actitud de niñita en su primera cita, sobre todo-. No era la primera vez que visitaba a su amigo a casa –obviamente no sería la última-, pero aún no podía controlar los acelerados latidos de su corazón ni los nervios que le invadían con sólo pensar estar dentro, o fuera… o siquiera cerca de la casa de** ése** temee.

--Kuso… a este paso nunca llegaré a entrar-dattebayo –Recargó su frente en la madera de la puerta, provocando un suave sonido con la banda de Konoha que siempre llevaba en esta.

--¡Ya voy! –Oyó que gritaron desde el interior de la casa, reviviendo inmediatamente sus instintos de salir corriendo del bendito lugar antes de que le viesen.

--¿Naruto-kun? –De acuerdo, talvez le tomó un tiempo a su mente ponerse de acuerdo con su cuerpo de si salir o no de allí. El suficiente para que salieran a atender y le vieran.

-- K-Konnichiwa, Itachi-san –Saludó nervioso, intentando disimular la pose de "sal de aquí antes de que te vean" que había adquirido, dispuesto a hacer lo que el nombre indicaba.

--Sabía que vendrías –Le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, moviéndose para permitirle un lugar para pasar-Mi ototou baka ha estado de mal humor toda la mañana…

Y seguramente él advirtió el escalofrío que le recorrió al oír eso, porque inmediatamente agregó:

--Pero es pura ansiedad por verte –Y el sonrojo fuerte producido por sus palabras hizo a su sonrisa aún más grande –Anda, pasa… Sasuke está en el dojo

--¡Hai! Gracias… -Murmuró con nerviosismo, haciendo caso a la invitación.

El mayor esperó pacientemente a que se atreviera a entrar y tomara un poco más de confianza, pues obviamente el rubio menor estaba sumamente alterado –como siempre que solía venir-, antes de proseguir:

--Ven por aquí –Le dijo amablemente, como siempre, comenzando a caminar hacia donde se encontraba su tonto –e irritado- hermano menor entrenando para desestresarse.

Él, obediente como siempre, comenzó a seguirle el paso al mayor de manera inconsciente, pensando aún en las palabras que le dijese luego de entrar a la casa. El hermano de su mejor amigo parecía conocerlo bastante bien, saber cada una de sus reacciones y analizar todas sus palabras, por lo tanto, ¿qué tantas posibilidades había de que supiera **aquello **que ellos ocultaban?...

"**Mutuo****"**

--Bien, Naruto-kun, aquí es –Indicó, interrumpiendo sus encantadores pensamientos, al momento que se detenía y apuntaba hacia la enorme habitación de madera, de la cual provenían algunos sonidos de golpes y jadeos continuos.

--¡H-Hai! –Se inclinó un poco hacia su guía como agradecimiento antes de recorrer el pequeño trecho que lo separaba de la puerta del dojo –Demonios…

Estaba demasiado nervioso, y seguramente Itachi se habría dado cuenta de ello a leguas… maldecía la intuición que tenían todos los Uchiha.

--¿Sasuke? –Asomando la cabeza por la puerta abierta, le llamó apenas audiblemente, sólo para quedarse totalmente sin aliento ante la vista que tenía.

Adentro, sudado y totalmente desarreglado, se encontraba su presumido amigo de la infancia, con aquel traje azul y negro de entrenamiento que le otorgaran en el sonido, cuando pasó unos meses de entrenamiento allá con el viejo Sannin serpiente, que dejaba al descubierto su desgraciadamente bien formado pecho y brazos fuertes –por la falta de mangas del mismo- y cuya parte inferior negra se ajustaba tan perfectamente a sus firmes piernas que casi parecía una segunda piel.

Tenía que admitir que ése bastardo era bastante sensual…

--¡Tienes visitas, Ototou baka! –Gritó una voz extra desde sus espaldas, provocándole un enorme escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espalda desde la primera sílaba hasta la última…

¿Qué no se supone él ya se había ido?

--¡A quién llamas así!

Y se volteó con sus típicas señales de trauma en el rostro, seguramente dispuesto a atacar a su –censurado- hermano mayor por su impertinencia, o eso hasta que le vio a él también en puerta, saludándolo con la mano, lleno de vergüenza siendo transmitida por el sonrojo de sus carrillos.

--Naruto…

--Hola temee –Sonrió con complicidad a su amigo, que se quitaba el sudor de la frente para deshaderir los mechones negros de su pálida piel, sin dejar de mirarle un solo segundo.

--Bueno, ya que te ha notado y no puede despegar los ojos de ti, me despido –Y haciendo una seña de despedida a su hermanito, con aquella sonrisa tan irritante para el menor, se marchó cerrando tras de él.

_Me pregunto si éramos tan obvios para que alguien lo notara… o si realmente era él quien tenía una gran capacidad de percepción._

--Así que te decidiste a venir, dobe… -Le habló luego de un pequeño silencio, retomando su tarea de verse un poco más presentable -En serio tienes una habilidad increíble para llegar tarde a todas nuestras reuniones

--Gomen, pero es que siempre surge algo que me evita llegar a tiempo –Siempre era mejor dar una respuesta amplia a ponerse a explicar el hecho de que le daba vergüenza cada vez que debía visitar su casa.

--Eres un caso perdido, usuratonkachi –Suspiró con una sonrisa, casi como si supiese la razón que ocultaba –Comenzaremos a juntarnos en tu casa, de esa forma evitaremos los retrasos

Y, para variar un poco sus reacciones con el Uchiha, se sonrojó violentamente por el comentario, aunque no estaba seguro si por la indignación o por el simple hecho de imaginárselo en su casa día a día.

--De ninguna manera te dejaré entrar a mi casa… -Murmuró amurrado, cruzándose de brazos aún en su lugar cerca a la puerta.

--¿Por qué? ¿Temes que podría aprovecharme del que estemos completamente solos?

--¡Precisamente, pervertido! –Gritó por el escalofrío que sus palabras le causaron. No quería ni imaginarse una situación así…

--Dobe, no necesito estar en tu casa para hacer lo que me plazca –El tono de su voz de pronto se volvió sensual y aunada a su imagen malditamente masculina en ése momento, era algo verdaderamente **irresistible**.

El Uchiha comenzó a avanzar hacia él lentamente, obviamente calculando sus movimientos para que cada uno fuese más sensual que el anterior, dejándole apenas consciencia para retroceder torpemente un par de pasos, hasta chocar contra la puerta tras de él.

--Shimatta…

La maldición murió en los labios del pelinegro, que apenas se apoyaron sobre los propios en un beso superficial y delicado, sin obligaciones o lujuria alguna, contrario a lo que emanaba todo su cuerpo.

--¿Entrenamos juntos, dobe? Necesito patearle el trasero a alguien desde la mañana –Le dijo tan amable y cuidadoso como siempre, luego de aquel beso tan inusual.

--¿Te sientes confiado hoy, eh? ¡No hay forma en la que tú puedas vencerme, temee!

--Ohh… ¿No fue precisamente eso lo que hice ayer en el entrenamiento a pares?

--¡Eso fue porque ya estaba cansado, temee! Pura suerte... –Hizo un puchero, cruzándose de brazos algo amenazadoramente.

--¡Si claro! Como si yo no hubiese hecho exactamente lo mismo que tú antes de que peleáramos –Le sonrió prepotente, buscando enfadarle de una vez.

--Eres un temee…

¡Y claro que lo consiguió! De un segundo al otro tenía al rubio a centímetros de su cuerpo, intentando asestarle un buen golpe –fuese el que fuese- en su orgulloso y egocéntrico ser, siendo fácilmente esquivado y bloqueado por el morocho, que parecía disfrutar de la situación sobremanera… o eso daba a entender esa sonrisa tan suya.

_¡Por supuesto! Si él siempre era tan perfecto para todo._

--Temee, ¿de qué te estás riendo?...

Gradualmente, los golpes se volvieron más violentos y rápidos, siendo esta vez correspondidos por el pelinegro, quien no dudó en seguir aquel rudo juego, lanzando puños y patadas al igual que él, ahora sí dando en el cuerpo contrario un sinnúmero de ellos por la dificultad que les significaba el tener que esquivar e intentar golpear de vuelta en apenas segundos.

--No es nada especial, sólo estaba anticipando la victoria… -Respondió algo jadeante, pasando la lengua por sus labios, donde había escurrido un poco de sangre por un golpe.

Y por su descuido, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se hallaba contra el piso, sorprendido por la repentina acción del rubio, que sonreía claramente vencedor, asomándose sobre su cabeza semi-inclinado hacia delante y sin soltar aún las solapas del ahorí azul que llevaba, por donde se había sujetado para realizar aquella extraña maniobra que le había llevado al suelo.

--¡Vaya! Parece que tus predicciones andan bien mal, Sasuke –Burló con aquella expresión zorruna tan común aún en él –Juraría haberte escuchado decir que ibas a ganarme

--¡Tsk! –Fue lo único que salió de sus labios antes de tomarle por las muñecas y jalarlo hacía sí.

Lo siguiente en oírse allí dentro fue el ruido que hizo el cuerpo del rubio al caer al suelo de madera antes de que el Uchiha estallara en carcajadas incontrolables.

--Eres realmente un dobe, distrayéndote tan fácilmente, siquiera puedes ganar como es debido –Le dijo antes de retomar su risa.

Ambos estaban en iguales condiciones: jadeantes, sudados, cansados y tirados sobre el incómodo suelo, en diferentes direcciones, quedando el rostro de uno a los pies del otro, por lo que sus miradas estaban por completo perdidas en el techo y sin contacto alguno con la contraria.

--Oye… Sasuke… -Murmuró bajito, casi como sino quisiese ser escuchado… cosa que talvez era cierta.

_Me pregunto, qué tanto te incomodé aquella vez…_

--¿Qué quieres, dobe?

--¿A ti… no te molesta esto? –Un sonrojo tomó sus mejillas por asalto y no se molestó en ocultarlo, después de todo, estaba seguro de que en ésa posición el otro no podría verle.

Hubo un momento de extraño silencio, de uno bastante incómodo, en el que ambos esperaban **con ansias** las palabras de otro.

--¿Qué quieres decir con eso, dobe? –Volteó un poco el rostro, intentando ver el de su rubio amigo, sin resultados.

--No saber lo que somos… besarnos, tocarnos sin motivos –Se detuvo un momento, pasando saliva duramente por los nervios. Decir aquello era demasiado vergonzoso para él –Digo, no es que quiera declararme tu novio o algo así, temee, pero… ¿Por qué lo hacemos? ¿Cómo… cómo llegamos a este punto?

No es que le molestara, ni tampoco que quisiera dejarlo. La verdad es que le gustaba estar así con su mejor amigo, poder compartir ése pequeño gran secreto** sólo** ellos dos, entendiéndose aún más que con cualquier otra persona, formando un lazo realmente importante y que él sentía especial, pero… esa espinita había estado picando hacía mucho tiempo y quería quitársela de una vez.

Y, sabía que el **único** que podía quitarla era ése temee de cabello negro…

--¿Nunca te lo has preguntado? –Terminó de decir, volteando también para intentar ver al Uchiha menor, logrando apenas divisarlo un poco.

--No

¡Perfecto! Respuesta monosilábica por parte del muy bastardo. Y él que por fin se atrevía a preguntarle todo aquello a-

--…Yo fui quien comenzó con todo esto, supongo que siempre tuve las cosas más claras –Suspiró, poniendo ambos brazos tras su nuca como apoyo -¿Recuerdas?

_Como si fuese algo para olvidar fácilmente…_

--Por supuesto que sí… fue hace dos años, ¿no? –Cerró sus cielos, recordando el momento preciso en que sus labios se tomaron inexpertos por primera vez –En** ése** lugar…

--**Siempre** ha sido allí donde todo empieza para nosotros-

--¿Por qué…? –Le interrumpió, mordiendo su labio inferior por las ansias de una respuesta -¿Por qué lo hiciste tú? ¿Por qué propusiste eso?

--Porque se me antojaba demasiado… creo que era algo que desde hace tiempo estaba guardándome –Suspiró cansinamente. ¿Por qué ése dobe se empeñaba en hacerle expresarse? Esas cosas simplemente no se le daban y él insistía.

--¿Deseo?

--No, lo que necesitaba era sacarme la inseguridad, saber que estarías conmigo para siempre, asegurarme de que lo que yo quería, también lo querías tú… fue la única manera que vi de hacerlo, por eso te lo pedí –Se levantó de aquella posición, sentándose y mirándole de manera acusadora –Tenía doce años, dobe… no esperarás un gran razonamiento de mi parte a ésa edad

--Doce, catorce… sigues siendo el mismo temee prepotente que no sabe cómo hacer las cosas… ¡ah!

Un gemido de susto se escapó de sus labios cuando el cuerpo más grande dejó caer su peso sobre sus caderas y le acorraló por las muñecas contra el piso, sonriendo socarronamente.

--¿Y tú, dobe? Si eres tan astuto, sabrás decirme por qué correspondiste… porque aunque no parabas de creas excusas, lo hiciste, ¿no?

¡Ouch! Ése sí que era un maldito acorralamiento –y no se refería precisamente al hecho de que estaba prácticamente enganchado contra el suelo-, ése temee siempre sabía como hacer que se pillara solo la cola con sus propias trampas.

-- B-Bueno… -Evadió la mirada de la azabache, intentando evadir igualmente el bendito tema.

--¿Bueno?

--Creo que también lo deseaba… -Se sonrosó, sintiendo demasiada timidez –Yo… me gusta estar así contigo, temee

--¿Entonces de qué tanto te quejas, dobe?

--¡No me quejo! Es sólo que… -Sus palabras fueron perdiendo fuerza a medida que las pronunciaba, fue así como terminó susurrando: -quería estar seguro de que tu sentías lo mismo que yo

--Usuratonkachi…

_Al final, ambos sólo buscábamos lo mismo: aceptación por parte del otro._

Fue el murmullo que soltó antes de inclinarse hacia él para tomar sus labios, cosa que esperaban con ansias, pero no todo podía ser tan bonito…

--Díganme ignorante si quieren, pero definitivamente esto no parece un estilo de combate ninja -¿verdad?.

Un minuto para procesar, por favor…

--¡ANIKI!

Y, con aquel grito de guerra se lanzó, con Sharingan activado, a acatar a su fastidioso hermano mayor.

-- S-Sasuke, no creo que debas estarlo ahorcando…

Koi wo shite subete sasage

Negau koto wa kore ga saigo no HEARTBREAK

Sakura sae toki no naka de

Yurete yagate hana wo sakasu yo

_Una rebelde sonrisa se atrevió a asomar por sus labios ante aquel recuerdo tan atesorado. Su cabeza se apoyó sobre la palma de su mano con aburrimiento mientras sus ojos cual cielo se perdían en la vista que le daba la ventana de aquel edificio, desde donde podía observar aquellos hermosos y grandes cerezos asomarse por entre las casas de la aldea..._

_--Aquel día… ¿Cuántas cosas nos dijimos tras aquellas frases tontas? –Murmuró. La nostalgia asomando por cada una de sus palabras –Cuantas cosas que se fueron…_

_--¿Hokage-sama? –Inquirió una voz desde la entrada del despacho, donde una muchacha de cabellos largos le miraba algo extrañada –Pensé que tenías trabajo que hacer..._

_--Sí, lo sé –Suspiró, observando como su "mano derecha" entraba al despacho con más papeles entre sus brazos –Pero no puedo evitarlo… pensar en él_

_--Prohibírselos fue algo muy cruel de su parte –Murmuró ella, insegura y triste de ver a su amigo así._

_--Era la única manera, Sakura… la única y él estuvo de acuerdo_

Tsuzuku…

¡¡Hola, hola, hola!!

Bueno, ¿Qué puedo decir?

Este capitulo es uno de los que más me ha gustado, supongo que es porque siento que es con el que mejor me he desenvuelto. Realmente estoy complacida. La situación se guió por sí sola y así acabo xD

Quiero disculparme por mi retraso, pero les prometo que intente terminar el capitulo que sigue a este lo más rápido posible -sí, el capitulo 5 ya está hecho-.

Creo que me baja la inspiración es cuando estoy realmente atareada, para mañana tengo 4 exámenes y yo me he puesto a escribir -intentaré estar atareada más seguido xDDD-

Hay que aprovechar que la neurona se pone a trabajar, ¿no?

Yo espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, le he puesto mi mayor esfuerzo :)

Un saludo y muchisísísísísísímas gracias por leerme

Matta ne :D


	5. Sentir

"Sakura drops"

Basado en Naruto

By: Keysie Maxwell

Category: AU, OOC, Romantic, angst, algo de humor…

Pairing: Sasuke x Naruto

Raiting: G

Declaimers: Naruto no me pertenece ni por si acaso xD, escribo sin fines de lucro y el título del fic y las estrofas que aparecerán en cada capitulo pertenecen a la canción homónima al fic de Utada Hikaru.

**Capitulo 5:**

Ése era un día normal, como todos…

El sol estaba en lo alto como cada de primavera, iluminando grácil el esplendoroso paisaje que Konoha representaba, dando un agradable calor a los habitantes, que siempre con el agradable clima salían de sus casas con ánimos renovados...

Y él, no siendo la excepción por esta vez, también estaba fuera de su hogar, y caminaba calmadamente por las calles transitadas, con las manos en los bolsillos de su holgado short beige y su expresión "despreocupada" de siempre, atrayendo con su sola presencia la atención de chica que tenía la suerte –o a falta de ésta- de toparse en su camino y que eran fácilmente ignoradas.

¡Y es que no tenía ni la más mínima intención de malgastar su tiempo en trivialidades insignificantes! –y aún si la tuviese- ya que, lo que sí le diferenciaba de los demás aldeanos que por allí transitaban, era que él tenía algo **importantísimo **que hacer… o que encontrar y no estaba afuera para perder el tiempo o disfrutar de nada.

--Idiota… -Susurró apenas con los labios fruncidos.

"**Sentir****"**

¡No era posible que se le haya ocurrido salir corriendo en ése momento tan importante!

Bueno, no era que no supiese donde encontrarle, de echo, el muy dobe siempre iba al mismo lugar cuando peleaban o se sentía triste, se sentaba incorrectamente en el columpio que él mismo había hecho solo –ya que no había dejado que le ayudara- y se mecía imperceptiblemente hasta que él llegaba a consolarle o quitarle la rabieta.

Era casi como si el rubio aguardara por su llegada…

_Lo hacía, lo sé, aunque nunca me lo dijera con palabras._

Por eso mismo era que había tomado su tiempo para llegar a ése público lugar, donde el encargado ya le dejaba pasar con cierta familiaridad y gusto, sonriéndole amigable aunque él no devolviera el gesto.

--¡Tsk! –Chasqueó la lengua y frunció el seño inmediatamente al ser consciente del inconveniente que representaban todas esas parejas y familias que justamente hoy habían decidido pasear allí a su plan de hablar tranquilos… o bueno, con el usuratonkachi, al menos a solas.

Sin duda ése rubio no había podido escoger peor momento para huir despavorido de su casa. Había dejado tantas cosas en el aire con esa acción que simplemente no pudo quedarse tranquilo e ignorarlo, sino que había tenido que salir tras él para aclarar lo que había pasado aún en contra de su orgullo que le gritaba que él no debía ser quien se tomara esas molestias.

Mordió su labio inferior, relajando las zancadas que había comenzado a dar por la ansiedad a pasos más estilizados y pausados, volviendo las manos a los bolsillos de su short… se estaba acercando… y ya podía verlo, sentado incorrectamente, con la mirada baja y ambas manos sujetas a la cuerda del columpio.

--Dobe –Sonrió sin rastro alguno de superioridad, sin dejar de caminar, sin hacer el menor ruido, hacia su **mejor amigo**.

--¿Qué haces aquí? –Inquirió levantando el rostro para poder mirar al frente, donde había sentido el chakra de su "acosador", pero la sorpresa fue grande cuando no vio absolutamente a nadie caminando hacia él -¿Eh?

¿Había estado paranoico de más, acaso?...

--Dobe –Murmuró con gracia al oído del confundido rubio antes de proceder a tapar sus ojos azules con sus manos –Es obvio que vine a buscarte…

Un silencio algo largo se instaló en el lugar –ignorando los murmullos de las personas ajenas a ellos-, parecía que el rubio aún se estaba tomando el tiempo de entender cómo es que había aparecido tras él tan repentinamente y sin que él lo notara, cuando la respuesta era tan simple como "habilidad ninja".

--No tenías que hacerlo-ttebayo –Le respondió una vez pudo asumirlo –o eso dedujo él-.

--¿Y por qué no? –Jugueteó un poco, inclinándose hacia delante para poder ver el rostro de Uzumaki desde su posición atrás de él.

--Creí que era obvio, luego de que salí corriendo de tu casa –Los morritos no se hicieron esperar.

--Que extraño, fue precisamente por eso que vine hasta aquí –Quitando sus manos de las joyas azules, rodeó el columpio donde el otro aún se sentaba, hasta que llegó al tronco de aquel árbol de cerezos y apoyó su espalda en él -¿Por qué lo hiciste?

--No te interesa-dattebayo –Se cruzó de brazos al momento que inflaba los mofletes, con amurro, como cualquier niño pequeño, al Uchiha ahora frente a él.

Una venita saltó en su propia frente por semejante respuesta.

_¿Cuál de los dos era más terco? Siempre quise descubrirlo…_

--¡Serás burro! ¡Te acabo de decir que quiero saberlo! –Explotó. Sin saber cómo, dejó caer su máscara de tranquilidad.

--¡A quién vienes a llamar burro, temee! –Se alzó de su posición, quedando con el nombrado columpio entre las piernas, meciéndose levemente.

--¿Ves a algún otro burro aquí?

--De todas formas no pienso decirte nada –Con el seño fruncido y sonrojado por el enojo, se sentó de nuevo en su juego, esta vez de espaldas al ojinegro.

--Me parece bien –Se cruzó de brazos también, mirando hacia otro lado con enfado.

Peleas 1 – Charlas 0

¿No que lo que él quería era hablar tranquilamente con el rubio?

Demonios, ¿por qué las cosas **tenían** que ser tan difíciles con él?... ¿Por qué no simplemente le importaba un comino y se iba de allí?

--Porque el muy desgraciado salió corriendo luego de lo que le dije, recuerda…

_¡Claro! Siempre era más fácil poner excusas a admitir que eras importante para mí, aunque en el fondo lo supiese._

--Como si fuese de lo más normal decir esas cosas-dattebayo –Le respondió el ataque, susurrando para sí mismo también.

Ese dobe…

--Como si hubiese sido algo tan **malo**…

Y como si sus palabras fuesen el detonante necesario para que el jinchuuriki se levantara, este lo hizo inmediatamente, aún dándole la espalda, comenzando a caminar lejos de él a zancadas largas y decididas, dejándole atolondrado en su posición durante incontables segundos.

--Demonios…

Y en un parpadeo estaba delante del huidizo muchacho, quien, sin tiempo a reaccionar o detenerse, chocó contra su pecho duramente, perdiendo el equilibrio, cosa que él aprovechó para tomar de sus manos antes de que siquiera pensase en caer y comenzó a empujarlo de vuelta a su posición inicial: el tan mencionado columpio, de manera lenta para que no tropezara en sus propios pasos, pero firme para que no intentase siquiera llevarle la contraria.

Finalmente –y gracias a que se vio desequilibrado al chocar la parte trasera de sus rodillas con la madera- le sentó sobre el juego. Los ojos azules no se despegaban, perplejos y acusadores, de su rostro, que permanecía impasible.

--No puedes estar huyendo para siempre, Naruto –Le regañó, aparentemente enfadado –Además, no puedo creer que sea tan terrible lo que pasó, yo sólo dije… -Se sonrojó **visiblemente **a los ojos azules, imperceptible ante los **ajenos**. Sus manos aún sostenían firmemente las del Uzumaki –Bueno, tú sabes lo que dije, ¿no? Realmente no es motivo de huidas como esa… si no quieres responder, simplemente no lo hagas, pero no te alejes de mí así

Su seño permaneció fruncido y los labios apretados luego de haber terminado, como si aún no terminara de creer lo que él mismo acababa de decir.

Las gemas azules se separaron de él cuando su dueño agachó la cabeza, como si hubiese encontrado algo realmente vistoso que ver en el pasto verde, que se mecía bajo sus pies con el viento que había empezado a correr, al igual que sus cabellos.

_Aquella vez fui capaz de admitir cosas que aún no entendíamos, sin que ninguno de los dos se diese cuenta siquiera._

--Temee, realmente eres un idiota irresponsable… yo no sé que va a pasar si **hacemos** lo que dijiste-ttebayo –Habló por fin, esta vez sin enojo ni nada en su voz, con su tono normal de inocente felicidad, pero sin despegar la mirada del piso.

--¿O sea que lo estás considerando?

--¡Yo no he dicho eso-dattebayo!

--Pero si no te has quejado –Se instaló otro silencio entre ellos, que simplemente se vio obligado a cortar- Además, ¿Qué tan terrible podría pasar, dobe?

--¡Muchas cosas! ¿Te das cuenta que cambiaría? –Comenzó a juguetear con sus pies, meciéndolos con nerviosismo.

--Talvez cambie para bien…

--Talvez no

--¿Por qué estás tan pesimista de pronto?

--Sólo estoy considerando lo más probable

Silencio… un suspiro.

--Pues eso es algo que hay que averiguar, dobe –Deshizo el agarre que tenían sus manos sobre las morenitas, comenzando a llevarlas hacia otro lugar.

--¡Temee, no puedes simplemente…!

¡Oh, **sí** que podía!

Aprovechando que el rubio levantaba el rostro para gritarle, apresó éste con ambas manos. Luego –a velocidad impresionante-, como si fuese lo más naturalmente común del mundo, juntó sus labios con los del perplejo chico frente a él…

Los labios se movieron apenas, en toques** inexpertos** –aunque este no era el primer beso de ambos- e inseguros; sus cabezas se inclinaron sincronizadamente en diferentes direcciones, buscando encajar sus bocas lo más cómodo posible; los ojos permanecían cerrados, unos relajados y los otros fuertemente apretados con expectación; las manos del Uchiha seguían en el rostro marcado y las del rubio apenas se sujetaban inconscientemente de la cintura del más alto.

Pero había algo que le molestaba… necesitaba más, sólo un poco más…

_Pero esta necesidad es inagotable…_

--¡Ah, temee que fue eso! –Apartándole bruscamente por los hombros, lo único que pudo hacer fue cubrir su boca con la mano, sonrojado hasta competir con un tomate con insolación.

--¿Hum? Lo notaste… -Apuntó despreocupadamente, desviando la mirada del jinchuuriki.

--¡Claro que lo he notado-ttebayo! ¿¡Qué demonios hacía tu lengua intentando entrar?!... –Y otro sonrojo le invadió completo el rostro, que sentía arder, más que nada por lo que acababa de decir.

--Nunca dijiste que no podía hacerlo…

_Siempre necesitaré más de ti…_

Y sin más que agregar, volvió a tomar esos labios antes de que el ninja escandaloso volviese a reaccionar, acallando sus quejas por completo en un beso algo brusco y acelerado… algo de saliva escapó de sus labios cuando el Uchiha intentó acercarse más al contrario, apoyando una de sus rodillas en el juego y entonces…

**¡Crack!**

Un simple crujido y la señora rama se vino abajo, quebrada por tanto peso, llevando irremediablemente de corbata el lindo columpio que se suspendía en el aire y, de paso, a ellos también como un entretenido extra, azotándose duramente contra el piso, frustrados los planes y sorprendidos a más no poder.

--¡SASUKE, MIRA NADA MÁS LO QUE HAS HECHO, TEMEE!

¡Ah claro!… había olvidado mencionar el** enojo** también.

_S_**a**_s_**u**_N_**a**_r_**u**

Kurikaesu kisetsu no naka de

Kutsu ga surihetteku motto

_S_**a**_s_**u**_N_**a**_r_**u**

_La noche estaba calurosa, y a pesar de que el sol ya se había marchado hacía unas horas, el ambiente se negaba a dejar atrás el calorcito de la tarde y la luna, esplendorosa, a dejar de iluminar con sus rayos de plata, como el sol._

_--Sin duda ya es verano –Se dijo a sí mismo, levantándose de su incómoda posición en el piso para poder observar mejor la luna, que radiante se alzaba esta noche ante él y que antes las ramas del cerezo donde antes se sentaba, le impedía ver -¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya desde… esa vez?_

_Una mueca de desagrado cruzó por su rostro. ¿Cuántas veces debía recordarse a sí mismo que había sido lo correcto? ¿Cuándo se convencería? ¿Cuántas veces debía repetirse que era lo mejor para creerlo?..._

_¿Cuántas veces se diría a sí mismo que lo mejor era olvidar, para volver a aparecer allí, en ése cerezo tan suyo, para recordar lo que había dejado atrás?_

_¿Cuántas?..._

_--Realmente soy un tonto –Se reclamó, sonriendo altaneramente mientras sacudía sus ropas –Definitivamente esto de ser ANBU te deja mal de la cabeza, mi aniki tenía razón…_

_Y, sin querer recordar o pensar más, se marchó de allí a paso seguro y tranquilo, aprovechando la tibieza y luminosidad del lugar para tomarse su tiempo, cosa que hace mucho no hacía, y llegar a casa lo suficientemente cansado para dormir de una vez._

_--Realmente no ha pasado mucho tiempo, Sasuke… -Respondió a la nada, dejando que su susurro lo arrastrara el viento, con la esperanza de que aquel ninja que se había ido le notara a pesar de la distancia y sin tener que moverse él de su posición sobre una de las ramas más altas del cerezo –Aunque parezcan siglos para los dos…_

Tsuzuku…

¡Lamento muchísimo la tardanza por este capítulo!

Lo había subido hace mucho tiempo el amoryaoi y la verdad es que me había desligado por completo de

De verdad siento no haberlo subido antes, espero que aún lo sigan leyendo y les agrade este nuevo capitulo

A mí no me ha gustado mucho, la verdad.

Bueno, espero que lo disfruten ustedes

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Nos vemos pronto en el próximo capítulo.

Matta ne :D


End file.
